Taïjutsu
by Ikotaka
Summary: Ces deux Rock Lee étaient les mêmes, et c'est cette idée en soi qui était si dérangeante.


**Titre : **Taïjutsu

**Résumé : **Ces deux Rock Lee étaient les mêmes, et c'est cette idée en soi qui était si dérangeante.**  
><strong>

**Rating : **K+**  
><strong>

**Genre** : J'ai mis général, mais c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de genre pour décrire cette histoire. Si jamais vous avez une idée, à part "technique", dites-le moi!

TOUT EST À MASASHI KISHIMOTO! (Sauf le tricot.)

Pas de romance, pas d'ambiance, juste un petit pas dans une dimension plus complexe.

Avant de faire fuir quiconque, je précise que ceci n'est pas un mémorial à Lee, mais bien à _Shikamaru_. Dans beaucoup trop de fiction, on le dit génie, mais il est débile quand même. Quant-à Lee, je l'aime bien, mais il est surtout utile quand vient le temps de faire souffrire inutilement un personnage. Je sais, je suis méchant ;)

Sur ce...

Bonne lecture, j'espère!

* * *

><p>Qu'il était bon, de respirer comme ça, le matin, après une magnifique tournée de jogging revigorant! L'air qui pénétrait le corps avec aisance, semblant découvrir les voies respiratoires et libérer les poumons d'une léthargie qu'on n'avait pas sentie avant, l'odeur à semi camouflée des cèdres de l'académie et celle, plus lourde, mais non moins revigorante de la terre fraîchement retournée, que c'était fantastique! L'été, il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux, se disait Gai.<p>

Il se tenait debout au centre de la cour de la petite école, avec à ses côtés son cher rival. Alignés devant eux, à environ une dizaine de mètres, se tenaient trois équipes de genins. Celle de Kakashi, celle d'Asuma et la sienne, bien évidemment. Car c'était la plus belle et la plus fantastique de toutes les équipes. La plus forte, aussi. N'est-ce pas? Ils étaient tous là, tous plus ou moins motivés, allant du Shikamaru, le dos courbé, au Lee, si rayonnant et si fier qu'on en aurait ri.

Depuis l'échec monumental de l'examen chuunin et le départ catastrophé de Sasuke, il y avait eu beaucoup de choses à faire et, pendant de longs mois, tous et chacun avaient du courir de tous les côtés. Mais récemment, les choses avaient commencé à se tasser un peu plus et certains jours, on pouvait même croiser quelques genins errant dans les rues de Konoha, n'ayant rien à faire.

Ceci excluant, bien sûr, Lee et Naruto, qui utilisaient chaque seconde de leur temps pour s'entraîner. Ou _traîner_ à l'Ichiraku, pour l'un.

« Bien! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer, ou pas? »

Avec l'arrivée de la Godaime et le second départ de Jiraiya, laissant Naruto seul derrière avec la promesse d'un entraînement futur, les choses avaient plus ou moins commencé à chauffer. D'abord, bien que somnolente lors de ses écrits et d'un tempérament très rancunier, la Godaime semblait, aux premiers abords, beaucoup plus stricte que le Sandaime. Bien qu'elle se le permette à elle-même, glander n'était pas le genre de chose qu'elle laissait faire à ses ninjas.

Et lorsqu'elle prit Naruto avec plus de douze bols de ramens au comptoir de l'Ichiraku, ce fut la goute qui fit déborder le vase.

« Mmmh… je suppose que oui. »

_Des lacunes en Taïjutsu_, avait-elle dit, ce qui avait eu le don d'insulter monumentalement Gai, qui avait ensuite tenté de louer ses élèves à grands coups de mots dégoulinants d'un sens du romantisme poussé, avant que la cinquième ne se fâche et le fasse taire.

Il y eut un soupir dans le rang de genins, facilement attribué à Shikamaru. Lee rayonnait toujours.

« On verra, avait-elle répondu. On verra si ils peuvent se battre entre eux, déjà. Histoire d'évaluer leur niveau. »

C'est pourquoi ils étaient tous en rang, aujourd'hui. Hormis le team de Kurenai, qui s'était vu attribuer une mission la veille, au grand dam de Kiba, qui voulait prendre sa revanche sur Naruto.

Asuma aussi regrettait un peu ce choix.

Et Lee était rayonnant. Vrai.

« Alors on va y aller comme suit… », fit Asuma, de plus loin. Il porta lentement ses doigts à sa bouche et en retira sa cigarette, pour continuer;

« Chacun de vous vous placez avec un adversaire que vous pensez être à votre taille, puis on procèdera à des éliminatoires, un peu comme pendant les préliminaires à l'examen. Séparez-vous la cour de l'académie, on va se promener pour regarder. Faites-vous des limites de terrain d'environ dix mètres par dix mètres. Chaque fois que vous sortirez de cette limite, ce sera un point à l'adversaire. Chaque fois que vous mettrez votre adversaire au sol, ce sera un point pour vous. Lorsqu'on sonnera l'arrêt, celui des deux avec le plus de points gagnera et continuera pour la suite. L'autre ira se battre contre un autre parmi les perdants. Attendez le départ avant de commencer les combats. Stricte Taïjutsu. Le Kaiten, les armes en tout genre et les accessoires facilitants ne sont pas permis . Compris? Go. »

À peine eut-il terminé de parler que le rang se brisait.

Et Lee jubilait. Dix mètres par dix mètres. Sur un terrain plat, sablonneux et complètement vide d'obstacle. Non seulement rester dans les limites du terrain signifierait un véritable défi à surmonter, mais en plus, une telle obligation en matière d'arène signifiait le Taïjutsu le plus pur, le plus vrai et le plus prenant. Son regard se déporta sur chacun de ses coéquipiers, ceux de son team et ceux des deux autres. Sasuke en moins sur le team 7, ils étaient un nombre pair. Naruto… Sakura… Shikamaru… Chôji… Ino… Tenten… et Neji… il voulait tous les affronter, découvrir leur force, les combattre dans une arène aussi revigorante que celle qu'ils allaient vivre. Tous.

Sauf peut-être Shikamaru.

Le jeune ninja était d'ailleurs immobile, au milieu d'un terrain déjà délimité, aux côtés de Chôji. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas donné grand mal pour les équipes, se dit-il.

Ino se battrait probablement contre Sakura, aussi. À en juger par leur combat durant les préliminaires, leur force était assez égales pour que leur affrontement donne quelque chose d'intéressant. Lui restait donc Naurto, Tenten et Neji.

Il fit soudain une réalisation jouissive.

Il était le plus fort en Taïjutsu. Personne ne pouvait lui enlever cela, hormis des chuunins, des juunins et son cher Gai-sensei. Et encore, certains chuunins et même quelques juunins ne feraient pas le poids longtemps contre lui. Neji ne voudrait pas se battre contre Tenten, qu'il considérait faible, et probablement pas non plus contre Naruto. Quoi qu'après sa défaite durant la phase finale de l'examen, peut-être aurait-il, tout comme Kiba, envie de tester sa force à nouveau. Neji voudrait probablement se battre contre _lui_. Le considérer comme un _égal_.

L'idée de combattre son rival dans une arène aussi enivrante lui retournait les sens. Déjà, l'adrénaline se faisait sentir dans ses veines, pulsant sous sa peau et tendant ses muscles sous l'anticipation.

_Regardez-moi, Gai-sensei! Je vais vous montrer que votre entraînement n'a pas été vain!_

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux en direction de son coéquipier, il vit qu'il le regardait.

-à ses côtés, Naruto râlait qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que Tenten et qu'il devrait se battre contre Gros Sourcils, qu'on le sous estimait, qu-

Neji le fixait, même. Pendant un instant, les mots d'Asuma résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_-avec un adversaire que vous pensez être à votre taille-_

_Comme un égal,_ se rappela-t-il.

Ses pieds le menèrent près du brun, auquel il demanda :

« Accepterais-tu de te battre contre moi? »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Neji le considéra un instant, puis s'éloigna. D'un peu plus loin, il lança un regard lourd au jeune garçon. Celui-ci frémit.

Et alla le rejoindre.

Mettant les pieds dans la petite arène, un sentiment qu'il connaissait très bien l'envahit.

C'était un mélange d'anticipation et de relaxation. Très complexe, comme sentiment, puisqu'il unissait, dans une fusion absolument réussie, deux autres émotions à l'opposées l'une de l'autre. C'était cette sensation qui précédait chaque combat, celle qui plongeait son corps dans le mode Taïjutsu, qui détendait et préparait ses muscles aux assauts qui allaient venir. Cette sensation rimait avec défi, mouvement, amélioration, tactique, échange, tout ce qui faisait du combat au corps à corps aussi bien un art qu'une science.

Sa respiration se calma et son corps s'arqua légèrement. Il porta plus attention à son environnement, tentant de le connaître et de se l'approprier avant le combat, tout plat et vide soit-il.

Parce qu'il n'y était pas seul.

Son regard suivit lentement la ligne creusée dans le sol par le pied de son rival. Le sable s'élevait encore à certains endroits, scintillant légèrement sous le soleil de midi. Pendant quelques secondes, dans la cour, il y eut un silence presque complet. Plus que sa respiration et celle de Neji, plus que les battements sourds de son cœur.

Ses yeux, finalement, se rivèrent dans le regard de son adversaire.

_Je ne perdrai pas._

L'instant sembla s'étirer. Les muscles de ses jambes se tendirent, son regard noir toujours fixé aux prunelles lilas.

Lee n'avait jamais pu rivaliser contre le Kaiten de Neji. Mais au strict Taïjutsu, il avait une chance.

Parce que cette fois, il se allait se battre à forces égales contre le génie Hyuuga.

Et gagner.

* * *

><p>Gai observait son élève avec une extrême attention. Pas Lee. Tenten. Kakashi, à ses côtés, observait le sien. Jusqu'à maintenant, le combat en était à douze points chacun. Ce qui, selon les deux juunins, était assez médiocre. Douze points. Chacun d'entre eux, sortis de l'arène ou tombés au sol douze fois.<p>

_Douze fois._

Gai devait se concentrer. L'envie de se retourner et de marcher les quelques cents mètres qui le séparaient du combat entre Lee et Neji était presque insoutenable. Mais jamais il ne perdrait ce défi. Il allait prouver à Kakashi, qui en doutait, qu'il était capable de se détourner de Lee pendant un court labs de temps, de le laisser combattre son éternel rival sans assister à sa prestation.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça devait lui briser le cœur!

Ne pas regarder. Il en allait non seulement de sa fierté, mais également du bien-être de Lee. S'il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son sensei un jour ou l'autre-

Se détacher? Oh non, pas tout de suite! Il était encore trop jeune, non?

Ne pas regarder.

_Si je n'y arrive pas, je ferai… je ferai trois cent tours de Konoha. Oui, c'est ça. Sur les mains!_

Mais ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Parce qu'à peine eut-il prit sa décision, le signal d'arrêt fut donné. Et il n'avait rien vu de la fin du combat, trop absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il était.

Presque instantanément, ses pieds exécutèrent un demi-tour presque gracieux, et il s'élança en direction de son protégé. Kakashi suivit rapidement.

L'atmosphère autour de l'arène improvisée était étrangement silencieuse. Le sable était partout. Plusieurs Juunins, quelques chuunins et presque tous les genins se tenaient autour. Personne n'avait vu. Personne.

Lee était debout, face à Neji. Tous les deux, éreintés, se fixaient durement. Il y eut un long moment de flottement, les regards passant entre les deux élèves de Gai, ou fixant les traces du combat dans le sol.

Il y en avait beaucoup. Partout. Pas un seul coin de l'arène n'en était exempt. Des traces très révélatrices. Des traces de pas, de glissements, de retombée, de coups. Certaines lignes de l'arène avaient été effacées par des pieds tombés à l'extérieur, des nuées de sable créées par des coups d'une force impressionnante.

Mais surtout, surtout.

L'uniforme de Neji était couvert de sable.

Celui de Lee, non.

« Qui a gagné? »

C'était la voix calme, quoi que curieuse, d'Asuma. Il y eut un autre silence, puis c'est Neji qui répondit. Son regard ne quitta pas celui de Lee, alors qu'il lâchait :

« Lui. »

Gai se retint de hurler de joie. Il savait qu'il en serait capable. Que c'était beau, la rivalité!

« Combien à combien?, redemanda Asuma. »

Cette fois, personne ne répondit. Les deux protagonistes se fixaient toujours, très sérieux. Neji semblait évaluer la situation.

« Alors? »

Comme Neji ne disait toujours rien, c'est Lee qui répondit :

« Six à zéro. »

Six.

Six.

Six.

_Six._

Six fois, Lee avait mis Neji hors jeu. Six fois. Et pas une fois, ce dernier n'avait eu le dessus. Asuma haussa les sourcils. Quand bien même Neji n'avait pas eu droit au Kaiten ou au Byakugan, ce dernier aurait eu largement ses chances pour gagner. Six à zéro? Tant qu'à admettre que Lee pouvait gagner avec une telle avance, il se serait attendu à ce qu'au moins, Neji ait marqué des points.

Six à zéro.

Son regard se déporta lentement vers le favori de Gai.

Peut-être l'avait-il sous-estimé. Peut-être l'avaient-ils tous sous-estimé.

« D'accord, lâcha-t-il enfin. Naruto a gagné contre Tenten d'un point. Sakura a gagné contre Ino de deux points-

–J'AI TRÉBUCHÉ!

–Ça s'appelle l'équilibre, Ino-pig.

–Oh, toi, tu-

–ET SHIKAMARU A GAGNÉ DE UN POINT, cria Asuma pour les faire taire.

Et ça marcha.

« Il n'y a que Lee qui ait eu une telle avance. Je propose qu'il se batte contre Naruto et que Sakura se batte contre Shikamaru.»

Tous hochèrent la tête. Sakura prit un instant pour réfléchir. Se faisant, son regard se déporta vers Lee. Il gagnerait contre Naruto, sans aucun doute. Il était peut-être laid et complètement débile, mais il était très fort en Taïjutsu. Elle connaissait la force de Naruto. En Taïjutsu, c'était une sacrée brute, mais contre le brun, il n'aurait aucune chance. De son côté, elle devrait affronter Shikamaru. Elle n'avait aucune idée de sa force. Aux dires d'Ino, il était plutôt médiocre et excellait mieux à orchestrer des batailles qu'à les faire. Néanmoins, il était devenu chuunin sans même avoir à passer l'examen. Peut-être Ino exagérait-elle, comme toujours. Si, toutefois, elle venait à gagner contre lui, elle devrait se battre contre Lee. Comme il était amoureux d'elle, s'offraient trois possibilités. Soit il donnait toute sa force, comme d'habitude, dans quel cas elle n'aurait aucune chance. Soit il faisait le tendre parce qu'elle était une fille, soit il faisait le tendre parce qu'elle était Sakura. Selon son tempérament, les deux derniers choix étaient plus plausibles. Dans quel cas, elle avait de très bonnes chances d'être décrétée la meilleure en Taïjutsu du groupe de Genins, ou même la deuxième. Après Lee et avant Neji, c'était déjà pas mal.

Son regard se déporta à nouveau vers son adversaire du moment, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, occupé à fixer le ciel. Ne restait plus qu'à se concentrer sur lui.

Elle n'était pas si médiocre que ça, après tout.

_Elle ne perdrait pas._

* * *

><p>« Bon, soupira Asuma. »<p>

Les résultats, du côté de Naruto, avaient été prévisibles. Tout le monde s'était concentré sur cette bataille, après la victoire fulgurante de Lee contre Neji, mais le niveau du blond n'était pas suffisant. Oh! Il avait fait bonne guerre et avait même réussi à envoyer Lee au sol. Une fois. Contre vingt quatre défaites de sa part.

Kakashi aussi s'y attendait. Naruto était tenace mais manquait énormément de technique. Quant-à Lee…

Il était fort. Très fort.

Ça se voyait rien que dans la façon qu'avaient ses membres de se mouvoir en prévision de deux ou trois coups à venir. Il avait une bonne lecture du combat et devrait sans doute être capable de s'en sortir plutôt bien contre des adversaires de plus haut niveau. Son regard se déporta discrètement vers son coéquipier de toujours, en admiration devant son élève.

Gai avait créé une perle, mais personne n'avait vraiment l'air de s'en rendre compte.

« Vingt quatre à un, hein? »

Puis, doucement, Sakura s'approcha de l'arène. C'est seulement à cet instant que tous se souvinrent qu'il y avait eu un autre combat.

« Comment ça s'est passé?, demanda Gai à la jeune fille, soucieux d'elle. »

Cette dernière soupira, avant de murmurer :

« J'aurais jamais fait le poids. »

Il y eut un seul hoquet, perdu dans la foule, puis le silence. Sans dire un mot de plus, Sakura releva la tête. Elle avait l'air très fière, même perdante. Mais, la voix forte et le regard on-ne-peut-plus sérieux, elle annonça :

« J'ai perdu. »

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause, ferma les yeux, inspira, rouvrit les yeux et dit :

« Dix-sept à zéro.

–Shikamaru ne gagnerait jamais dix-sept à zéro.

–Ino, il _a_ gagné dix-sept à zéro. »

Il y eut quelques rires, quelques commentaires douteux sur les capacités minimales au Taïjutsu de la jeune fille, parce que, _quand même_, c'était le Nara, puis le principal concerné arriva.

« … alors je vais devoir me battre contre lui, c'est ça? »

Son regard, posé sur Lee, semblait presque dédaigneux. Ce dernier eut envie de le rabrouer, mais ne le fit pas.

« Ouaip. Tu vas te faire écraser.

–… galère. »

Tous étaient d'accord. Shikamaru n'aurait eu aucune chance contre Neji et il se retrouvait à devoir combattre Lee. Peut-être ce genre de distribution devrait être à revoir, pour les prochains examens.

Kakashi souleva :

« On pourrait faire un terrain plus grand, pour donner une chance à Shikamaru. »

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

« Pour me donner une chance?

–Il s'agit de Lee, quand même. »

Ce dernier était très fier.

Shikamaru, quant-à lui, ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« Bof. Si vous voulez. »

C'est ainsi que Lee se retrouva face à face avec le paresseux national de Konoha, dans une arène de vingt mètres par vingt mètres, leur laissant un espace assez énorme pour progresser, soit quatre cent mètres carrés, contre seulement cent pour les premières arènes.

Le combat se tiendrait très probablement au centre.

Shikamaru avait battu Chôji, puis Sakura. Pas un grand exploit, selon-lui. D'autant qu'il n'avait battu l'Akimichi que d'un seul point. Il ne connaissait pas très bien les genins, étant, comme les autres membres de son team, plus âgé qu'eux d'un an et demi. Ils n'avaient même pas étés à l'académie ensemble. En somme, il ne savait de Shikamaru que trois choses. Ou quatre, puisqu'il venait d'en apprendre une autre. La première, c'est qu'il se baladait toujours avec Chôji. La deuxième, c'est qu'il était très paresseux. La troisième, c'est qu'il était chuunin, la quatrième, et non la moindre, c'est qu'il était hautain. Son regard de tout à l'heure le lui avait indiqué. Lee n'était pas inconnu aux insultes et à la haine sans source, mais... il ne pensait pas être dégoutant, quand même.

Peut-être avait-il lui-même l'air arrogant? Il se redressa immédiatement. Peut-être ses deux victoires lui avaient-elles donné l'air trop sûr de lui? Alors si c'était ça, il devait se reprendre immédiatement. Ses poings se serrèrent et il plaqua ses bras contre ses côtes, prenant une grande respiration. Son sourire gonfla légèrement aux coins de sa bouche et son regard se chargea de fougue. Voilà!

Il n'attiserait plus la haine.

Chuunin, donc. Peut-être était-il plus fort que prévu. En même temps, pour un chuunin, c'était normal. Il ne le sous-estimerait donc pas.

Il détendit son corps à nouveau et se concentra sur le terrain. Trois cent mètres carrés de plus pour évoluer. Les techniques de rattrapage seraient différentes. Celles de balayage de l'adversaire également.

S'étant déjà battu contre Naruto et Neji avant cette fois-ci, il avait déjà pu évaluer leur niveau.

Or, il n'avait jamais combattu Shikamaru. Il devrait savoir contre qui il allait se battre avant d'engager réellement le combat. Parce que la personnalité profonde d'un homme se révélait à sa façon d'être. Il n'y avait pas mieux que le Taïjutsu pour connaître quelqu'un.

Qui allait-il y découvrir?

* * *

><p>« Oui, c'est vrai… je m'attendais à ce que ce soit un beau combat, mais pas à ce que Neji soit totalement incapable de gagner un point sur Lee! Il a écrasé chacun de ses adversaires par après, il-<p>

–Lee est très fort, fit Kakashi. Ça se voit rien qu'à sa façon de bouger.

–Je suis très content que tu reconnaisses enfin mon élève!

–Non, Gai. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

La confusion fut clairement visible dans le visage du Juunin. Kakashi médita un moment sur l'idée de le laisser en plan pour le faire mariner un peu, puis décida tout de même de l'éclairer.

« Je dis; plus fort que ce qu'on pensait. Il va falloir le réévaluer, je pense.

–Le réévaluer?

–Oui. Avec une évaluation comme celle qu'on fait passer aux nouveaux genins pour les classer par niveaux dans les dossiers, il pourrait peut-être passer Chuunin tout de suite. »

Gai en fut ravi. Il allait d'ailleurs le formuler, mais Asuma l'interrompit avant :

« Euh… Kakashi, t'es sûr?

–Absolument. »

Gai eut envie de s'offusquer, mais se fit une nouvelle fois interrompre :

« Non, je veux dire… reprit Asuma. »

Sans rien ajouter, il pointa discrètement en direction de l'arène de sable où Shikamaru et Lee se tenaient face à face.

Personne ne parla. Shikamaru était flegmatique, comme d'habitude, rien à noter.

Mais la position de Lee laissait à désirer.

Sa jambe droite était légèrement tordue vers l'extérieure, entraînant son genoux et ses hanches dans le mouvement. C'était léger, mais…

« … il a dû se tromper, fit remarquer Asuma. Au mieux, dans son départ, il devra déplacer son pied avant de faire un quelconque mouvement. Il va peut-être perdre une demi-seconde avec ça. Et peut-être même un point si Shikamaru est rapide. C'est une erreur grossière. »

Kakashi ignora Gai se plaignant qu'il ne pouvait pas prévenir son élève. Il ignora aussi Asuma qui soufflait sa fumée en soupirant. Il ne fixa son regard et son attention que sur la jambe du jeune garçon.

Une telle erreur d'inattention ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Dans les combats précédents, il avait semblé manier aisément puissance, balance et technique. Il devait y avoir une raison derrière cette étrange position. Malheureusement, il ne put pousser son raisonnement plus loin, car son flot de pensée fut interrompu par le départ.

« Dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux… »

Son attention se porta toute sur la cheville de Lee, se préparant à analyser la réaction.

« … un, GO! »

Mais rien ne bougea. Lee resta complètement immobile, hormis les muscles de sa cuisse qui s'étaient tendus visiblement au son du départ. Mais rien. À part Shikamaru qui retira lentement les mains de ses poches. Il ne changea pas non plus de position et aucun des deux ne cessa de fixer l'autre. Puis, il y eut un long moment de silence, et Lee ramena simplement son pied. Comme ça, sans rien de plus.

Gai eut l'air dépité, même s'il le camoufla presque aussitôt.

Le moment de vide s'étira encore un instant, et plus ça allait, plus l'expression faciale de Lee devenait ahurie. À un moment donné, Shikamaru remit simplement ses hanches droites et Lee se déplaça sur la gauche.

En marchant.

De trois pas, seulement.

Puis, plus rien, pendant encore quelques secondes, avant que Lee ne fasse la chose la plus stupide que chaque Juunin et chuunin présents n'avaient jamais vus.

Il attaqua de front, très visible, relativement lentement, avec un simple coup de poing. Il y eut quelques échanges de coups par après, mais la plupart du temps, Shikamaru évitait ou imitait.

Lentement, Kakashi tourna son regard en direction de ses deux compagnons. Asuma avait l'air dépité. Gai avait l'air dépité. Et son visage à lui, bien qu'en grande majorité camouflé derrière son masque, devait être dépité également.

Gai lui jeta également un coup d'œil. À cet instant, Kakashi en profita pour murmurer :

« Je sais pas trop ce que je dois en penser… »

Le brun déglutit et reporta son regard vers son élève.

Kakashi ferma les yeux un moment, puis les rouvrit brusquement lorsqu'il entendit, de la part d'un chuunin, quelque part, un :

« Unh? »

Et il eut le temps de voir Lee arriver vers Shikamaru avec un coup de pied vertical, de haut en bas… plus trente centimètres à la gauche de l'autre garçon. Plus surprenant encore, ce dernier attrapa la cheville de son aîné et sauta avec elle dans les mains, le faisant basculer au sol.

Le premier point allait à Shikamaru.

Lee se releva prestement, mais à la surprise générale, ne se jeta pas sur son adversaire. Au lieu de ça, il se recula dans l'arène et resta immobile. Pendant près de trente seconde, ce qui parut énorme à tous, personne ne bougea. Et lorsque le combat recommença, ce fut sur une série de coups faibles. Ils s'effleuraient à peine, promenant les bras et les jambes presque n'importe comment. On aurait dit une guerre de fillette. Sous son masque, la bouche de Kakashi s'ouvrit tout en grand. C'était ridicule.

Mais quelque seconde après ça, Lee donnait un vrai coup de pied vers le haut, puis deux, consécutifs, vers le bas, et Shikamaru atteignait le sol.

Le deuxième point était à Lee.

Après, il y eut une longue période où les seuls mouvements étaient semis exécutés puis avortés rapidement, aucun contact physique. Puis une autre guerre de fillette. Et Lee fut éjecté.

Il prit son temps avant de revenir dans l'arène. Lorsqu'il le fit, son mouvement fut instantané. Il se jeta en direction de Shikamaru. Ce dernier agrippa les poignets tendus et ils finirent dos à dos, les bras par-dessus la tête, chacun des deux tenants les poignets de l'autre. Il y eut un moment d'immobilité, puis… et bien, puis Kakashi décida qu'il en avait assez vu. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et ferma les yeux, entendant et sentant Gai faire de même juste à côté de lui.

Ce dernier murmura alors :

« … c'est… un peu ridicule.

–Et moi qui parlais de réévaluation, fit Kakashi sur le même ton. »

Gai se mordit la lèvre et ajouta :

« Je ne comprends pas.

–Moi non plus, figure toi. »

Gai fit un demi sourire et demanda, pas très sérieux :

« C'est peut-être mon manque d'expérience qui parle? »

Kakashi sourit et répondit :

« Oh! C'est l'évidence même. On ne pourra jamais comprendre un combat d'un tel niveau avant des lustres. »

Il marqua une pause et ajouta :

« Non, sérieusement, si on sonnait l'arrêt? »

* * *

><p>« … et il a passé tout l'après-midi à m'ignorer et à ne <em>pas s'entraîner<em>, franchement, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Il n'a plus dit un mot depuis sa défaite, je ne comprends pas, c'est-

–Déjà, qu'il ait perdu contre Shikamaru est quelque chose d'assez inhabituel, fit remarquer Kakashi en roulant des yeux, si en plus il perd de sa vitalité, où allons-nous? »

Le ton était profondément sarcastique, même si on sentait, très présent quoi que bien camouflé un trouble certain. C'était anormal. Même si personne n'y croyait, le classement en force au Taïjutsu de leur promotion s'était terminé avec Shikamaru en première place et Neji parmi les derniers. Ce système de choix devrait définitivement être revu pour les prochaines éliminatoires à l'examen chuunin.

Le pire, c'est que Lee avait passé le reste de son temps assis en plein milieu de la cour d'école, désertée le dimanche, le regard dans le vide, à ne rien faire.

Asuma, Kakashi et Gai s'étaient réunis pour le souper à un resto/bar peu fréquenté par les ninjas, en général. Le cas de la dernière bataille était resté dans leur tête à tous toute la journée et ce n'est que lorsque Gai fit mention du comportement de son élève que la conversation dévia vers ce sujet. Personne n'y comprenait rien.

« Je veux dire… c'était quoi, ces coups complètement nuls? J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi inutile, ils ne se frappaient même pas, ils-

–Kakashi! Je ne comprends pas non plus, mais n'insulte pas mon élève, je-

–Il n'insulte pas ton élève, Gai, fit remarquer Asuma. Il juge leur combat. Ces coups étaient effectivement étranges. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Shikamaru. »

Gai sauta sur l'occasion :

« Oui, d'ailleurs, parlons-en! C'est quoi, le genre de Shikamaru? Je ne le connais pas du tout, alors je comprends peut-être encore moins que v-

–Je ne crois pas, non… il est plutôt moyen, niveau Taïjutsu, mentionna Asuma, mais d'habitude, il est beaucoup plus réfléchit que ça.

–J'ai entendu parler du phénomène Shikamaru, fit alors Kakashi. Et à ce que j'ai pu observer par le passé, il est vrai qu'il est très intelligent. C'est d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça qu'il a pu passer chunnin sans faire l'examen. Est-ce si vrai que ce que l'on dit?

–Oui… fit Asuma, pensif. Normalement, il analyse mieux la situation que ça et même si sa technique comporte des lacunes, il est très imaginatif et se sert beaucoup de son intelligence… mais là…

–Mais là, même Lee a embarqué dans ce jeu de gamines, lâcha Gai, outré. Et puis son air pensif, je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer qu'on aurait raté? »

Il y eut un flottement et Kakashi se risqua :

« Il n'a pas voulu te parler, Gai? »

Ce dernier fit la moue, déçu.

« … non.

–Et puisque tu es le sensei de son adversaire, il ne voudra probablement pas te parler non plus, Asuma?

–Oh, je vois où tu veux en venir, fit ce dernier.

–Moi, je pourrais peut-être essayer. »

Gai ouvrit de grands yeux, l'espoir faisant soudainement une entrée en trombe dans sa tête.

« Oh, oui, alors! Il n'y a rien que je refuserais si ça pouvait aider mon élève! »

Kakashi ne répondit pas, passant par-dessus la tentation de dire quelque chose de vulgaire, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Sur quoi il se leva et laissa de l'argent à Asuma pour lui permettre de payer sa part de l'addition.

Lorsqu'il allait franchir la porte, il se retourna vers eux et lança :

« Je vais voir ce qu'il en est. On s'en reparle. »

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il atteint la cour de l'académie, il y faisait plutôt sombre. Quelques lampadaires allumés près du chemin éclairaient cependant d'une lumière tamisée le centre sablonneux de la place.<p>

Là, Lee se tenait. Se dissimulant sous le couvert des arbres de bordure avant d'être repéré, Kakashi s'arrêta encore à son observation. L'élève de Gai exécutait ce qui ressemblait, d'aussi loin que le copy-nin soit au courant, à un Kata. Et encore une fois, il put observer la souplesse de son mouvement et l'efficacité de ses muscles.

La confusion n'en était que plus grande. Le Lee du moment n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui avait mené un combat ridicule plus tôt dans la journée. Rien. Celui qu'il observait à l'instant _possédait_ son Taïjutsu. Plus que de le maîtriser et de le connaître de fond en comble, il semblait si à l'aise qu'il aurait pu en réinventer les limites. Sa puissance lui appartenait et ça, c'était admirable. Aucun ninja ne se lasserait d'observer une balance aussi bien orchestrée. Il lui semblait regarder un juunin ou un compagnon ANBU. Pas un ninja inapte au Ninjutsu et encore au rang de genin.

Pas Rock Lee.

Pourtant, et il fallait se faire à l'idée, le Rock Lee qui s'était laissé vaincre par Shikamaru et le Rock Lee qui exécutait ce Kata étaient le même.

Et c'est cette idée en soi qui était dérangeante.

Un tel maître ne devrait pas être en mesure de seulement se permettre de faire les erreurs grossières qu'il avait faites plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Doucement, sans vraiment dissimuler sa présence, Kakashi s'approcha du jeune homme et s'arrêta à respectable distance, décidant d'attendre que ce dernier en ait terminé avec son exercice avant de l'interpeler. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier s'arrêta presque instantanément et releva la tête vers lui.

Interrompre un Kata comme ça…?

« Oh! Bonjour, Kakashi-san.

–Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu étais en train de faire, mais tu peux terminer, si tu veux. Je ne suis pas pressé.

–Oh! Ça. Je ne terminerai pas. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Comment ça?, demanda-t-il, confus.

–Eh bien… j'ai beau me creuser la tête, peu importe les chemins empruntés, je n'arrive pas à en voir la fin. »

Le regard du plus jeune se fit distant, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Lee… »

Ce dernier releva immédiatement la tête en direction du juunin, mais ne dit rien.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé ce midi. Tu te creuses la tête sur ce Kata et nous, nous nous creusons la tête sur ton combat avec Shikamaru. Expliques-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Il avait utilisé un ton calme, espérant que le jeune homme ne refuserait pas de parler comme il l'avait fait avec son propre sensei. Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse là.

« Kata? Quel Kat- oh, ça! Non, désolé, Kakashi-san, mais ce n'était pas un Kata.

–Quest-ce que c'était, alors?

–C'est ce qui serait arrivé si vous n'aviez jamais arrêté ce combat. »

Une lueur d'incompréhension totale anima le seul œil visible du plus âgé. L'ayant repérée, Lee demanda :

« Vous permettez que je vous montre? »

Bien sûr, qu'il permettait! C'est même pour ça qu'il était venu.

Il observa un instant Lee s'éloigner au centre du halo de lumière créé par les lampadaires et tracer un périmètre de vingt mètres par vingt mètres, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Une fois fait, le plus jeune observa un instant le col de la veste de juunin de son interlocuteur avant de l'inviter à venir le rejoindre.

Kakashi obtempéra.

Debout au centre de l'arène, il examina le brun se placer comme la première fois. Dans le silence ambiant, il fut presque surpris lorsque la voix du genin s'éleva :

« Au début, on était comme ça. Je n'avais jamais combattu Shikamaru. Évaluer un adversaire est, à mon avis, une chose très importante avant un combat. »

Ça, bien sûr, Kakashi le savait. Il eut soudainement peur. Peur que Lee ne tente de se justifier en se servant des principes de base de Taïjutsu. Ce serait stupide. Cependant, ce dernier continua;

« Shikamaru avait vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer. Malgré tout, un truc m'a dérangé dans sa posture. »

Aussitôt, Kakashi fut intéressé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était?

–Son dos était un peu trop courbé et ses hanches trop avancées, sa tête était penchée d'un côté et son menton descendu. Ça aurait pu être une position relax, s'il n'avait pas été si tendu. »

Occupé à observer Lee, le juunin n'avait pas remarqué cette tension.

« Mais même ça, j'aurais pu y faire. Son pied, par contre, était trop croche. Ça tendait son mollet, puis son genou et ses hanches, pour finir sur sa colonne vertébrale. De mon côté comme j'étais plutôt près de la limite du terrain, c'était une mauvaise position à adopter. Mais pour lui, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus légitime. Et ÇA, ce n'est pas une position de garçon ennuyé. J'ai voulu lui faire savoir que j'avais remarqué et qu'il ne m'aurait pas avec ça, alors j'ai déplacé le mien de la même façon. Avec un arc de jambe pareil, le mouvement le plus logique était une avancée instantanée. J'aurais le temps de déplacer mon pied et de m'éloigner de la limite avant qu'il n'arrive. D'ailleurs il a remarqué mon propre déplacement, puisqu'il m'a souri. Mon but, au départ, était de l'évaluer. »

Tout en parlant, il reprenait la position que les trois juunins avaient trouvée si dérangeante.

« Mais lorsque vous nous avez demandé d'y aller, il n'a pas bougé, sinon qu'il a eu l'air moins endormi. »

Kakashi demanda alors :

« Ton premier déplacement m'a semblé insensé. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

–... marcher ou l'attaquer de front?

–Les deux, disons. »

Lee acquiesça et se déplaça de trois pas vers la gauche, s'éloignant ainsi de la limite.

« Je voulais voir s'il réagirait, tout en m'éloignant du danger. Il n'a pas bougé, et j'ai été surpris. Quand je l'ai attaqué, ce n'était pas un coup pour le pousser à me battre, mais bien pour le pousser à réagir. D'ailleurs, avec la position de mon bras, il aurait pu m'éjecter sous la seule condition de s'éjecter aussi, ce qui aurait été stupide. »

Kakashi acquiesça.

« Mais il n'a fait qu'éviter. Au début, je ne comprenais pas vraiment. J'attaquais dans ce que je considère un Taïjutsu normal, très moyen, et il ne faisait que m'éviter ou me rendre les mêmes attaques, voir bloquer des coups qui ne l'auraient jamais atteint. »

Le copy-nin haussa les sourcils, curieux. Ça, il n'avait pas remarqué.

Lee leva sa main et pointa ce dernier.

« Ça, c'est la première chose qui m'a intriguée. J'ai continué quelques essais, par le haut et par le bas, puis j'ai donné un coup de pied loin de lui, mais assez près pour qu'il le bloque. Ce qu'il a fait.

–Et ça t'a valu un point. »

Lee releva doucement la tête et planta son regard dans celui du juunin.

« Je n'avais pas plus envie de gagner que contre Gai-sensei, Kakashi-san. Je voulais comprendre son mode de combat. »

Il cessa de mimer ses dires et s'approcha du plus âgé. Une fois à environ un mètre de distance, il plaça son poing très droit devant lui, planté sur la poitrine de son vis-à-vis.

« Si je vous avais frappé comme ça, vous auriez bloqué, et probablement tenté de vous servir d'un coup aussi direct pour créer une ouverture dont vous auriez profité.

–Assurément. »

Lee déplaça son bras à trente centimètre de l'épaule de Kakashi et annonça :

« En faisant ça, vous auriez probablement ri et profité de l'ouverture béante que je vous offre, pas vrai? »

Le juunin considéra un instant le cou et la poitrine carrément offerte du brun, sans même la protection de son autre bras ou celle de son épaule. Lui donner un coup aurait été très facile. Mais avant qu'il ne réponde, Lee continua :

« Seulement, il vous faut absolument réussir ce coup, parce qu'en m'attaquant comme ça, vous faites comme j'ai fait en premier et m'offrez à moi la possibilité de créer une nouvelle ouverture qui vous sera impossible à combler. »

Le copy-nin dut y réfléchir pendant quelques instants, avant de concéder que le plus jeune avait raison d'un hochement de tête. Une fois fait, Lee ajouta :

« J'ai réalisé deux choses, en lui portant ces premiers coups expérimentaux. La première, c'est qu'il ne faisait pas que protéger seulement son corps, mais bien une certaine zone autour de lui.

–Tout le monde fait ça, Lee. Les irrégularités du corps humain sont telles que-

–Oui, ça je sais, mais lui c'était plus. Il n'y a pas d'intérêt à protéger une zone de plus de soixante centimètres de diamètre autour de soi si l'on ne craint pas de se faire prendre par le renversement dont je vous ai parlé il y a quelques secondes! »

Lee ne laissa pas le temps à son ainé de réfléchir et il s'agenouilla sur le sol, enjoignant ce dernier à faire de même. Sur le sable, à l'aide de ses doigts, il redessina un grand carré. Et y fit des cases.

« En protégeant cette zone autour de son corps, fit-il en noircissant des cases, il en crée d'autres, dans cet espace restreint et en se tenant dans des endroits précis, où il est impossible d'évoluer efficacement sans se faire happer par lui. Du coup, il est apte à créer un couloir qu'il faut absolument emprunter si on veut avoir une chance de lui porter un coup. Viens alors ma deuxième réalisation. »

Sur quoi il se releva et effaça son dessin avec son pied avant de dire :

« Pour tester cette zone, plutôt qu'un coup de pied vertical à sa gauche comme ça, j'aurais très bien pu faire autre chose. Si je l'ai fait, c'est que c'est ce qu'il m'avait poussé à faire. »

Il attrapa les mains de Kakashi et les releva, lui disant de prendre une position de combat.

« Vous connaissez le Kata favori du Sandaime, bien sûr, fit-il prenant lui-même une position de combat. Je prends noir. »

Kakashi eut un instant de surprise, avant de soulever :

« C'est un Kata à deux, non? Et noir se fait ramasser, que je sache. Pourquoi vouloir perdre?

–Je prends noir, vous prenez blanc. »

Pensant qu'il s'agissait encore d'une quelconque marque de politesse, le copy-nin n'ajouta rien et prit position.

Un peu plus rapidement que ce qu'on exécute normalement un Kata, ils reconstituèrent le favori du Sandaime. Et encore une fois, Kakashi fut éberlué devant la prestance impressionnante du jeune genin.

Lorsque Lee fut mis au tapis, il questionna :

« Et maintenant?

–Pourquoi suis-je au sol, Kakashi-san?

–… eh bien parce que ce Kata est fait comme ça. »

Lee hocha la tête et répondit :

« Bien sûr, mais encore? Tout au long, on sent la puissance de noir, pourquoi finit-il par perdre?

–Le dernier coup porté aura été fatal et il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer, vu la position qu'avait pris son corps. »

C'était ce que lui-même avait appris à l'académie, à huit ans. Ce gamin n'allait pas lui réapprendre les règles du Taïjutsu, ça c'était certain.

« Oui, oui, mais non, fit Lee. Pourquoi noir était-il dans cette position?

–Il a fait une erreur, c'est tout! »

Lee baissa doucement les bras et soupira. S'avançant vers son ainé, il lui agrippa les épaules et entreprit de recommencer, seulement avec les pieds, les douze derniers mouvements de ce Kata.

« Vous ne voyez donc rien? »

Kakashi se sentit agressé et répondit :

« Les règles du Taïjutsu ont été depuis longtemps recensées et classées, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'apprendrais quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui. »

Le brun eut l'air blessé. Ses mains lâchèrent les épaules et il s'éloigna légèrement de lui. Ses poumons s'emplirent doucement, quoi que longuement, d'air, et il lâcha, puissamment mais pas agressivement :

« Il n'y a qu'une règle au Taïjutsu et c'est justement qu'il n'y en a pas. Je vous dit qu'il y a quelque chose dans ce Kata, au moins, si je me trompe, tentez de chercher ce qui ne va pas pour me corriger! »

Kakashi soupira et se rapprocha du jeune homme. Attrapant ses épaules, il fit :

« Allez, recommence et explique moi, cette fois. »

Après deux coups de pied, Lee s'arrêta et attira l'attention du plus âgé sur leurs jambes.

« Vous voyez? Si vous continuez sur votre lancée vers l'extérieur, ce que vous allez faire, bien sûr, vous tordez légèrement ma hanche. C'est une erreur rattrapable, bien sûr, mais avec le coup suivant, qui ne semble être destiné qu'à me faire reculer, vous m'empêcherez de poser mon pied au sol correctement. Mal positionné, il vous sera facile de venir chercher l'ouverture, pour l'instant invisible, et de l'agrandir pour finalement m'achever. Noir est défait à cause d'une erreur qu'il a fait douze mouvements plus tôt, et ce sans s'en rendre compte. C'est un peu comme si blanc avait peu à peu tricoté sa victoire. »

Kakashi resta immobile un instant, digérant l'information.

« C'est ce qui t'es arrivé avec ton pied, pas vrai? »

Lee hocha la tête et c'est à cet instant là que le juuniin réalisa qu'ils étaient en parfaite position pour danser une valse, ou du moins, un slow. Il s'éloigna, troublé, et questionna :

« Et ça explique les coups très faibles qui ont suivi, c'est bien ça?

–Le problème, avec Shikamaru, c'est qu'il voit tout. »

Il marqua une pause et ajouta :

« Je ne peux pas tenter de l'attaquer si l'ouverture est évidente où si il peut la modifier, même lentement, parce qu'il le fera. Le seul moyen de lui porter un coup est de le forcer dans une allée où il n'y a pas d'autre sortie que sa défaite et c'est exactement ce qu'on a tenté de se faire mutuellement, en ne faisant que tasser nos membres comme ça. »

Il agrippa son menton et poursuivit sa réflexion :

« Le faire rapidement comme dans le Kata du Sandaime doit être infiniment plus complexe et requérir une analyse que je ne possède pas. Entrer dans ce jeu avec Shikamaru aurait été du suicide et je ne pourrai jamais espérer penser plus rapidement que lui. Pourtant, le point que j'ai marqué est la preuve qu'il existe des voies dans lesquelles s'engager et qui le vouent à l'échec. »

Kakashi tiqua légèrement à la mention du suicide, mais ne camoufla son malaise qu'en posant une autre question :

« Pourquoi trois coups de pieds pour le mettre au sol?

–Le premier pour détruire sa position, le deuxième pour l'empêcher de se rattraper et le dernier pour être sûr qu'il atteigne le sol. »

Son regard foncé se dirigea momentanément vers le sable, avant qu'il ne poursuive :

« Ensuite, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à trouver une nouvelle ouverture, et le frapper m'aurait engagé moi-même dans une voie où la seule issue était mon propre échec. Mais je frappais trop vite, par réflexe, et ne doit mon salut qu'au fait que j'aie réussi à avorter la majorité de mes mouvements avant qu'ils n'aboutissent. »

Kakashi acquiesça doucement et porta son regard sur le genin, l'enjoignant à développer.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Lee ne continue :

« … parfois, fit-il, hésitant, j'avais l'impression d'être sur un jeu de shougi. »

Le copy-nin fut franchement surprit.

« De shougi?

–… oui… il était le roi et possédait toutes les libertés, contrôlant tout le terrain. Et moi, j'étais le cavalier, ne possédant que deux libertés. L'attaquer comme je le ferais normalement ou évoluer et entrer dans son jeu à lui. En évoluant, un cavalier ne possède que deux libertés de moins que celles du roi, étant celle de reculer, dans le vrai jeu, et dans mon cas, celles de retourner au stade normal du cavalier ou de cesser ce style de combat. Une fois entré, la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était d'avancer dans la direction qu'il me traçait. Pourtant, l'évolution du cavalier est l'égal du général d'or, qui lui, est tout près du roi. C'est lorsque j'ai pris le premier point que je suis devenu le général d'or pour lui.

–Que tu connaisses les principes du shougi m'étonne, quand même.

–Oui, bon, c'est pas grave, fit-il. Général d'or. À ce moment là, celui où on se battait pour les libertés, celui où on cherchait à se créer un passage pour y traîner l'autre, même si je commençais à comprendre un peu son fonctionnement, à ce moment là, donc, je me suis senti plus perdu que jamais.

–Pourquoi? »

Lee cessa de bouger. Il sembla même que sa respiration s'était ralentie. Dans un souffle, il dit :

« Parce que c'est seulement à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à réaliser la complexité de la chose dans laquelle je m'étais embarqué. »

Il releva vivement la tête et s'approcha à nouveau du juunin pour lui agripper les poignets.

« Prends mes poignets aussi, fit-il.

–Oui, j'ai vu ça, dans votre combat, remarqua l'autre en s'exécutant. »

Une fois fait, ils avaient tous les deux une poigne solide sur l'autre. Et à ce stade là, Kakashi ne se demandait plus si Lee avait un problème. Il tentait de comprendre tous les mouvements et d'en évaluer la profondeur. C'était difficile.

« Admettons que nous soyons à forces égales et que, lors d'un combat, on se retrouve comme ça, peu importe la raison. Me lâcheriez-vous? »

Kakashi eut envie de répondre que ce genre de position n'était pas très productif et qu'il vaudrait mieux, effectivement, lâcher prise, mais se retint.

_Il n'y a qu'une règle au Taïjutsu et c'est justement qu'il n'y en a pas._

Cette fois, il prit le temps de réfléchir. Ses mains serraient les poignets de son ''adversaire'', et ainsi Lee faisait-il avec les siens. Il comprit.

« Je ne lâcherais pas, fit-il.

–Pourquoi?

–Parce que si je lâchais, tu aurais l'emprise sur mes poignets, donc sur mes bras, dons sur le haut de mon corps, et qu'il te serait facile de me porter un coup fatal sans que je n'aie le temps ou la possibilité de répliquer. »

Curieusement, lorsque Lee hocha la tête, Kakashi se sentit comme face à Minato, fier d'avoir analysé une situation que Rin et Obito ne comprenaient pas.

Mais ce sentiment disparut bien vite, lorsqu'il se raisonna vivement en se souvenant que c'était lui le juunin et Lee le genin.

« Alors imaginez qu'on soit dans la même position, mais dos-à-dos.

–… je vois. »

Sur quoi Lee lâcha prise. Kakashi resta ainsi un moment, réfléchissant, avant de laisser aller les poignets du brun. Ce dernier se recula presque aussitôt, ne semblant pas vraiment apprécier cette proximité étrange avec un adulte.

Il y eut un moment de malaise. Lee toussa.

« En somme, fit alors le plus jeune, j'aurais voulu savoir jusqu'où tout ça aurait pu évoluer. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais découvert si j'avais pu continuer comme ça à explorer plus loin ses techniques. »

Kakashi resta silencieux.

« Comment aurait-il réagi si le terrain avait été différent? Un arbre, par exemple, serait-il compté comme une surface sur laquelle s'étendrait le terrain, ou comme un obstacle dans ses zones, à utiliser? Et dans une forêt, ou dans le village? Est-ce qu'on aurait pu ajouter la dimension hauteur à son quadrillage? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné? Imaginez-vous le découpage d'un tel territoire, ainsi que toutes les voies différentes à emprunter? Est-ce qu'il aurait eu d'autres surprises du genre? »

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis repris.

« J'ai manié et remanié, pensé et repensé chacun de ses mouvements tout l'après-midi. Je les ai refaits. Je les ai développés et j'ai tenté d'en trouver les issues. Il y avait des centaines de chemins ouverts tout au long, qui m'auraient mis au tapis en quelques coups si j'y avais mis les pieds sans les voir. J'ai été plus loin dans le combat, j'ai tenté de m'imaginer la suite. J'y ai réussi sur plusieurs plans, mais aussi loin que je me projette, je ne peux pas en voir la fin. »

Son regard se releva doucement vers le copy-nin, auquel il dit, sur un ton si calme et doux que c'en fut impressionnant :

« Shikamaru est un être extraordinaire. »

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kakashi revint au restobar, Asuma et Gai étaient toujours là. Il y avait un cendrier en centre de la table, utilisé à outrance, ainsi qu'une bouteille de saké et quelques assiettes vides. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, Gai releva prestement la tête et lui fit un sourire de géant. Dehors, il faisait très noir. Le copy-nin semblait épuisé.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez toujours là, mais j'ai voulu vérifier quand-même, expliqua-t-il. »

Lorsqu'il finit par s'asseoir, un verre vide à la main, prêt à accueillir du saké, Gai demanda, pressé :

« Alors? »

Le juunin prit tout son temps. Il observa le saké couler dans sa coupe et prit attention à l'endroit où il reposait la bouteille. Il gouta lentement au liquide et le savoura quelques secondes, pensant à sa réponse, réfléchissant toujours à sa rencontre de plus tôt. Lorsque, enfin, il se décida à tourner la tête en direction de son rival et ami de toujours, ce ne fut que pour dire :

« Ils faisaient du tricot, Gai. Du tricot. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me revoilà, enfin!<strong>_

_**Bon, tout d'abord. En me relisant, j'ai remarqué quelques petites choses que je ne veux abolument pas changer, mais que je me dois d'éclaircir.**_

_**CECI N'EST ABSOLUMENT PAS UNE TENTATIVE DE KAKASHI/LEE... ce seraient des plans pour me rendre malade et pour me tuer.**_

"Sur quoi Lee lâcha prise. Kakashi resta ainsi un moment, réfléchissant, avant de laisser aller les poignets du brun. Ce dernier se recula presque aussitôt, ne semblant pas vraiment apprécier cette proximité étrange avec un adulte.

Il y eut un moment de malaise. Lee toussa."

"Lee hocha la tête et c'est à cet instant là que le juuniin réalisa qu'ils étaient en parfaite position pour danser une valse, ou du moins, un slow. Il s'éloigna, troublé ..."

"Le juunin considéra un instant le cou et la poitrine carrément offerte du brun. "

_**Oui, bon! Yaoistes et tout ça, ça peut porter à confusion. Ce n'est absolument pas une insertion d'un semblant de romantisme, pas du tout. C'est juste que Lee a quatorze ans et Kakashi 28. Que Lee est un genin et que Kakashi est un juunin. Que Lee est légèrement intimidé, mais est quand même en train de lui donner une "leçon" de Taïjutsu, et que Kakashi est toujours supérieur à lui, mais se sent fier parce qu'il découvre quand même de nouvelles choses.**_

_**Aussi, j'ai beau chercher, je trouve toujours Kakashi un peu OOC.**_

_**J'espère qu'arès cette longue attente, vous me pardonnerez. Comme cité sur mon profil, les prochains chapitres à sortir seront deux chapitres du Monde selon kiba, deux chapitres de Self-esteem et un chapitre de Kyoufushou.**_

_**À la revoyure!**_

_**Iko =3**_


End file.
